Conventionally, pneumatic tires configured from rubber, organic fiber material, and steel members have been used on vehicles such as passenger vehicles.
However, used rubber has limited recycling applications and has been disposed of, for example, by incinerating it for thermal recycling or shredding it to use as a paving material for roadways.
In recent years, there has been a demand to use thermoplastic resins and thermoplastic elastomers as tire materials from the standpoint of weight reduction and recycling ease.
For example, patent document 1 discloses a pneumatic tire that is formed using a thermoplastic polymer material.